Warrior Cats Wiki Diskussion:Character Art
Willkommen auf der Diskussionsseite des Projekts. Hier müsst ihr eure Bilder vorstellen, bevor sie in die Artikel kommen. Abgelehnte Bilder: *Archiv 1 Geprüfte Bilder: *Archiv 1 *Archiv 2 *Archiv 3 *Archiv 4 *Archiv 5 *Archiv 6 *Archiv 7 Grasspelt Datei:GrasspeltbySonnensturm_.pngGrasspelt... 18:47, 25. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Die Farbe gefällt mir, aber das Shading ist zilmlich fleckig und man kann die 'Ansätze' gut sehen. Ich finde auch, dass der Übergang vom hellen ins dunkle beim rechten Auge etwas hart wirkt. :) Rosenherz 97 (Diskussion) 19:43, 25. Sep. 2012 (UTC) gebe rosenherz da Recht, außerdem sind die augen sehr dunkel und das shadiing ziemlich fleckig und sollte noch verwischt werden (edit:sorry, hab vergessen, zu signieren: 21:36, 25. Sep. 2012 (UTC)) *''geändert (Augenshading, ,,Fell´´shading weicher gemacht) 18:54, 26. Sep. 2012 (UTC)'' * geändert (nochmal das Augenshading) 16:58, 27. Sep. 2012 (UTC) 10:32, 29. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Das Shading ist wie immer noch sehr fleckig. Besonders um das Maul herum. Ohrenshading ist nicht exakt gesetzt. Müsste etwas tiefer. Die Brust und das restliche Körpershading geht. An der Brust ist noch ein Fleck wo die Brust ins von uns gesehen, linke Vorderbein geht, dort könnte das Shading auch noch einen Tick dunkler. Rest ist relativ in Ordnung - 07:01, 30. Sep. 2012 (UTC) *'geändert 13:42, 30. Sep. 2012 (UTC)' Allgemein ist das Körpershading etwas zu stark und man sieht teilweise die Streifen vom Übergang. Besonders an der Schulter und an den beinen ist es sehr stark. 14:09, 4. Okt. 2012 (UTC) *'geändert (jetzt sieht es doof aus) 15:41, 4. Okt. 2012 (UTC)' Am Schweif, den Beinen und den Ohren könnte das Shading stärker, am Rücken sollte es ganz entfernt werden. Tautropfen (Diskussion) 17:08, 8. Okt. 2012 (UTC) *'geändert 10:43, 9. Okt. 2012 (UTC)' Ich finde das Shading etwas fleckig und zu schwach :/ 09:53, 10. Okt. 2012 (UTC) *'geändert (ich glaube es ist immernoch zu fleckig...) 14:16, 12. Okt. 2012 (UTC)' Ja, Stimmt. Das Shading ist immernoch ziemlich fleckig, es sollte mehr verwischt werden. ^.^ 15:31, 12. Okt. 2012 (UTC) *'geändert 16:11, 12. Okt. 2012 (UTC)' Bin bis zum 19.10. im Urlaub, kann daher nicht weiter arbeiten. Bitte um Verständnis. 16:11, 12. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Kein Problem, ich bin eh jetzt dafür :D 12:10, 16. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Sry, das Shading is noch recht hart und fleckig :/ - 14:06, 17. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Außerdem wenn ich mich nicht täusche (sonst ignorieren), ist die Schwanzspitze irgendwie heller oO 18:58, 17. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Im Körperfell sind noch dünklere Flecken - 21:18, 17. Okt. 2012 (UTC) *'geändert 11:53, 19. Okt. 2012 (UTC)' Sry, aber die rechte Ohrspitze hat noch drei hellere Pixel. Das Shading find ich teilweise zu hart und dann wieder an einigen Stellen zu schwach :/. Zu fleckig ist es auch noch :/ 13:37, 19. Okt. 2012 (UTC) *'geändert (ich wusste nicht ganz, wo das nun zu schwach und wo zu hart ist. Woher wusstest du das es genau drei helle Pixel sind? 14:37, 19. Okt. 2012 (UTC)' Ich finde das shading immer noch zu fleckig und streifig... also ich weiß nicht wie ich das beschreiben soll, aber es ist nicht gleichmäßig außerdem denke ich du könntest ihn noch stärker shaden... ich finde irgendwie er sieht aus als hättest du ihn mit ölfarben ausgemalt an manchen stellen ist ein dunkler shadingstreif/-fleck und direkt danaben wieder ein heller... okay das is eine blöde beschreibung^^ aber mir ist grad nix besseres eingefallen :/ 13:23, 20. Okt. 2012 (UTC) *'geändert 13:00, 21. Okt. 2012 (UTC)' Das Shading ist zu unterschiedlich. An der Brust passt es aber an den hinteren Beinen und am Schweif ist es zu wenig. ^^ Und beim Hinteren linken Bein könntest du das Shading noch ein wenig verwischen. ^^ - 23:09, 25. Okt. 2012 (UTC) *'geändert 13:29, 31. Okt. 2012 (UTC)' Am Schweif und an den Vorderbeinen ist das Shading noch zu schwach, auch allgemein ist es am Körper selbst irgendwie leicht fleckig. 17:48, 7. Nov. 2012 (UTC) *'geändert 18:32, 7. Nov. 2012 (UTC)' Das Shading ist noch zu fleckig und zu hart, besonders am Bauch, Schweif und an den Beinen - 15:25, 9. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Ich kann Rosenherz da nur zustimmen - 19:51, 9. Nov. 2012 (UTC) *'geändert 10:30, 11. Nov. 2012 (UTC)' Ich finde, das Shading ist noch nicht verwischt genug 217.251.99.247 18:06, 11. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Du könntest das Shading an Ohren und Kinn stärker machen 10:51, 17. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Ich finde die Augen etwas zu dunkel^^ - 15:34, 17. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Die Vorderpfoten-Zehen sind irgendwie nicht geshadet 16:08, 17. Nov. 2012 (UTC) *'geändert 15:42, 19. Nov. 2012 (UTC)' Das Shading ist sehr ungleichmäßig. Am einen Vorderbein ist es zu hartkantig an den anderen Beinen entweder zu verschmiert oder zu schwach. 18:54, 20. Nov. 2012 (UTC) *'geändert' 13:41, 22. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Ich finde das Shading noch einbisschen zu schwach.- 13:03, 30. Nov. 2012 (UTC) *'geändert (hab erstmal nur son dunklen Pixel am Schweif aufgehellt) 17:07, 1. Dez. 2012 (UTC)' Tut mir leid aber das Shading ist noch ziemlich ungleichmäßig und du könntest es noch weicher und etwas stärker machen ^^ 14:57, 2. Dez. 2012 (UTC) *'geändert 16:45, 3. Dez. 2012 (UTC)' Der Bauch und Schweif könnten noch kräftiger geshadet sein. 18:15, 4. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Ich stimme Tau zu 16:19, 5. Dez. 2012 (UTC) *'geändert 11:45, 7. Dez. 2012 (UTC)' Yellowfang ~ Schülerin Datei:Yellowpaw.byStar.png Und nochma, jez verbessert - 20:33, 28. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Ich finde sie gut, haste gut hinbekommen star :D Lilie Irre ich mich, oder seh ich an der brust kaum shading? 18:03, 7. Nov. 2012 (UTC) *'geändert - ' 17:40, 9. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Sag mal hast du vergessen die beiden pixel an ihrem vorderbein einzufärben? sie sehen aus als wären sie nur geshadet :DD 17:54, 9. Nov. 2012 (UTC) *'geändert '- 13:28, 10. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Ich finde diese "Fellfetzen" :D suuuper! Aber das Shading könnte z.B. am Hinterbein noch etwas verwischt werden. 10:45, 13. Nov. 2012 (UTC) *'geändert '- 23:34, 15. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Sry, aber zwischen Brust und Bein ist so ne hellere Stelle, und an einigen Stellen der Outlines sehen sie heller aus als an anderen (wenn ich mich bei beiden irren sollten, ignorier mich einfach) 11:04, 17. Nov. 2012 (UTC) *'geändert '- 14:55, 17. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Star... die eine Zehe... die zweite von der linken Vorderpfote von Yellowfang ausgesehen... von uns aus gesehen rechte PFote... ist nicht geshadet... :| xDD 16:23, 17. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Ich stimme Fire zu, aber meiner meinung nach ist es der Zeh von der uns aus gesehen LINKEN Pfote... 13:30, 18. Nov. 2012 (UTC) *'geändert '- 17:00, 18. Nov. 2012 (UTC) jz gehts ;'3 19:05, 18. Nov. 2012 (UTC) ~ 20:17, 18. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Wie gesagt, die flache Schnauze könntest du mal versuchen ^^ 13:11, 22. Nov. 2012 (UTC) *'geändert '- 14:59, 1. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Die Schnauze ist dir wirklich gut gelungen, aber das Kinn sieht iwie so spitz aus, das könntest du noch ein wenig runder machen ^^ 15:18, 2. Dez. 2012 (UTC) *'geändert '- 16:06, 2. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Also ich finds prima :) Gute Arbeit, Star ^^ ''Dämmer''[[Benutzer Diskussion:Dämmerwald|''Now or never]] 16:25, 2. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Jetzt finde ichs SPITZE!! :D 16:44, 2. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Schweif und Beine könnten noch mehr geshadet werden, aber ich liebe dieses struppige Fell |3 18:18, 4. Dez. 2012 (UTC) *'geändert '- 19:10, 6. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Berg wo sich Schnee fängt Datei:Rock.byTopas.pngDatei:Rock.alt.byTopas.pngDie normale braune und die alternative schwarze Version 17:55, 11. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Der braune ist dir gut gelungen, aber ich finde den schwarzen zu dunkel, obwohl man merkt, dass es nicht das ganz dunkle schwarz ist, würde ich es noch heller machen, da man die Linien nicht richtig sehen kann 217.251.99.247 18:45, 11. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Er braucht doch noch Schlamm....- 19:08, 11. Nov. 2012 (UTC) *'Geändert''' (Schlamm ist i.wie nicht mein Ding ;P) 15:05, 14. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Echt schön :) Aber ich find den Schlamm leicht unnatürlich, weil die Flecken so regelmäßig aussehen/plaziert sind . Kann aber vernachlässigt werden :) 12:43, 17. Nov. 2012 (UTC) (sry hab vergessen zu signieren :/ ) ich finde ebenfalls, dass der Schlamm zu gleichmäßig werteilt aussieht. 17:14, 17. Nov. 2012 (UTC) :Geändert - 11:26, 18. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Besser :) ~ 20:19, 18. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Ja, find ich auch :) 20:26, 18. Nov. 2012 (UTC) 13:51, 23. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Sry ich finde den Schlamm zu dick und unnatürlich :/ Er sieht damit schon aus wie ein gefleckter Kater :/. - 19:14, 24. Nov. 2012 (UTC) *'Geändert' - 11:16, 25. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Also die alternative Version finde ich gut, aber bei der normalen ist finde ich etwas zu wenig geshadet 12:08, 2. Dez. 2012 (UTC) *'Geändert' - 12:30, 2. Dez. 2012 (UTC) An der Braunen Version, Links, am Vorderbein finde ich das Shading am "ellbogen" ein bisschen zu hart, ansonsten ist alles Super ^^ 15:23, 2. Dez. 2012 (UTC) *'Geändert' - 15:30, 2. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Was Sonic sagt xD -> 18:21, 4. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Eichhornschweif Datei:Eichhornschweif.byLeo.png Auf ein neues, Wikia :| xD ~ 19:45, 17. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Sry Leo, aber da ist, sehr blass zu erkennen, noch rotes Shading ausserhalb der Outlines bei den Vorderpfoten/beinen :/ 10:11, 18. Nov. 2012 (UTC) : Das ist noch das von der voherigen Version ^^ ich hab mir das Bild eben von Nahem auf Gimp angesehen, da ist nichts mehr, Wikia muss nur noch überschreiben ^^ ''~ 11:07, 18. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Na dann ;D 15:26, 18. Nov. 2012 (UTC) *'Anmerkung:' ''Okay, ich weiß echt nicht, warum das Wiki nicht aktualisieren will... Deswegen hab ich sie jetzt mal neu hochgeladen, vielleicht klappt es jetzt :| ~ 15:31, 22. Nov. 2012 (UTC) ich würde die tigerung stärker machen und denn pelz rötlicher dann wäre es ganz gut also ich find es so gut hab nichts zu beanstanden oder wie man das wort schreibt xD Lilie : Unter diesen Unständen werde ich das Bild nicht ändern, so lange kein '''Dagegen' vorliegt.'' ~ 14:42, 26. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Sry Leo :/ ich finde die Tigerung auch ein wenig schwach, allerdings überlasse ich es dir bzw. den anderen die vllt bewerten ob du es änderst, aber ich finde ihre augenfarbe irgendwie zu bläulich, so ist es eher ein dunkles türkis oder zumindest etwas ähnliches.. 13:04, 1. Dez. 2012 (UTC) *'Geändert' (Die Augen, außerdem habe ich wegen der Farbe jetzt mal was versucht, ich kann aber auch die Version nochmal hochladen, in der ich nur die Augen geändert habe, wenn's nicht passt ._.) ~ 13:24, 1. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Du könntest den Übergang von der weißen Vorderpfote ein wenig weicher machen, sonst sieht alles gut aus ^^ 15:28, 2. Dez. 2012 (UTC) *'Geändert' ~ 15:47, 2. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Also ich finde alles sehr gut, nur die Tigerung etwas zu schwach, aber ich denke, das ist Geschmacksache ;) 16:48, 2. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Ja, ich finde die Tigerung passend ^^ 18:24, 4. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Blizzardwing Datei:Blizzardwing.byTopas.png... 14:59, 18. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Ich finde das Augenshading noch viel zu viel :/ 15:37, 18. Nov. 2012 (UTC) *'Geändert' - 16:21, 18. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Sieht toll aus! 12:46, 21. Nov. 2012 (UTC) 18:53, 21. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Also ich finde du hast ihn gut hinbekommen :')? Lilie Sry ich finde das eher gescheckt als gesprenkelt - 21:08, 1. Dez. 2012 (UTC) :@Star: könntest du mir erklären wie ich ihn jetzt ändern soll? Ich habe nämlich noch nie verstanden was dazwischen der Unterschied ist... - 09:11, 2. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Sols Vater Datei:SolsDad.byTopas.png- 11:22, 25. Nov. 2012 (UTC) auser das an ein paar stellen shading fehlt ist es ganz gut ;) Ja, irgenwie find ich das Shading an einigen Stellen auch ein wenig schwach. Is aber eher unwichtig, da es ansonsten super ist :) 21:46, 26. Nov. 2012 (UTC) *'Habs trotzdem mal geändert' - 13:16, 1. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Die Augen gefallen mir voll *-* ~ 15:18, 2. Dez. 2012 (UTC) 15:45, 2. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Besser ^.^ 16:00, 2. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Ist nicht nur seine Schnauze heller? 18:26, 4. Dez. 2012 (UTC) ''Dämmer''Embrace your dreams, if you want to be a hero 18:30, 4. Dez. 2012 (UTC) :@Tau: Ich finde, die Schnauze und die Brust sind beide heller als der Rest... darüber lässt sich aber bestimmt streiten, weil man das auf dem Bild auf seiner Seite nicht so gut erkennen kann... 12:26, 7. Dez. 2012 (UTC) :Ich hab bei mir nachgeschaut, es ist wirklich nur seine Schnauze die heller ist ^^ 17:52, 11. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Dunkelstreif Datei:Darkstripe.warrior.pngDatei:Darstripe.rogue.pngEinmal Darkstripe, Krieger und Streuner bzw BlutClan ^^ 21:03, 29. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Wirklich wunderschön *w* 13:04, 30. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Die Augen sehen zu grünlich aus. 14:55, 30. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Ja, Sonne hat recht, in seiner Beschreibung steht ja, er hätte gelbe Augen :/ aber sonst gefällt er mir :3 ~ 15:00, 30. Nov. 2012 (UTC) *Geändert, Augen gelber gemacht und die Streifen richtig schwarz, weil sie vorher dunkelgrau aussahen - Wiki muss erst wieder überschreiben ^^ 17:49, 30. Nov. 2012 (UTC) *w* 17:56, 30. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Sry Mond, aber ich finde das shading oben am rechten vorderbein der K-Version noch ein bisschen hart ansonsten aber ein xtrem guter Dunkelstreif ;D 12:52, 1. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Sternennacht (Diskussion) 15:16, 1. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Ich kann dem Punkt mit dem Shading nur zustimmen. Was mir aber grad aufgefallen ist, ist dass bei der Streuner-Version die Tigerung am rechten Vorderbein aufeinmal aufhört o.O Ich weiß ja nicht, ob das so sein soll... Möglicherweise könntest du die Stirnstreifen bei der Krieger-Version noch ein wenig dünner machen, da sie bei der S-V dünner sind. Ist aber echt nicht wichtig, da sonst alles super ist :) 15:26, 1. Dez. 2012 (UTC) *Geändert, wiki muss erst überschreiben ^^ 18:59, 1. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Super ;) Lilie Die Tigerung hört zwar immernoch aufeinmal auf, aber weil jetzt alles super ist und es niemanden stört (mich eig. auch nicht wirklich) , geb ich auch mal ein Dafür ^.^ 16:08, 2. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Hat sich weiterhin nichts geändert xD :3 18:29, 4. Dez. 2012 (UTC) OMG! *_* 18:49, 4. Dez. 2012 (UTC) 14:42, 10. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Sry, ich finde die Tigerung sieht noch etwas zu draufgeklebt aus, vllt könntest du sie mehr verwischen?^^ - 18:23, 11. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Ja, da muss ich Star Recht geben... Schließlich sind die Streifen im Pelz der Katzen ja auch nicht so ordentlich gehalten. Noch etwas verwischen und es sähe gut aus^^ ''Dämmer''Embrace your dreams, if you want to be a hero 10:27, 12. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Owl Feather Datei:OwlFeather.png 21:31, 1. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Schick, schick :D Lilie 17:55, 2. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Sry aber cih finde sie ist irgendwie leicht rosa und das augenshading ist etwas hart und sieht irgendwie abgehackt aus :/ Funkenlicht (Diskussion) 18:07, 2. Dez. 2012 (UTC) *Geändert, Wiki muss erst Überschreiben 14:51, 4. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Hm jetzt ist wieder die Frage ob sie hier eher gesprenkelt oder gescheckt ist, bei Blizzardwing ist das selbe Problem :/ Notiz Endlich. mal. fucking. festlegen. was. wie. definiert. ist. :| 18:34, 4. Dez. 2012 (UTC) : Ich würd sagen, dass gesprenkelt eher so getupft (wie hier) ist und gescheckt entweder eher so ins getigerte oder ins gefleckte gehen kann. 18:43, 4. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Dark Whiskers Datei:DarkWhiskers.byTopas.png :DD 09:33, 2. Dez. 2012 (UTC) 15:56, 2. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Eig. sehr schön, aber ich finde, dass das Shading teilweise (Bsp. Kinn) ziemlich stark ist. Kann aber vernachlässigt werden :) 16:04, 2. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher aber das helle Shading bildet am Rücken glaub ich eine Art Streifen, den könntest du noch ausbessern ^^ 18:37, 4. Dez. 2012 (UTC) *'Geändert' - 12:33, 7. Dez. 2012 (UTC) 14:04, 10. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Speckle Datei:Speckle.byTini.png~ 20:26, 5. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Wunderschön ^^ Anonymer Benutzer, 19:08, 6. Dez. (UTC) : @anonymer Benutzer: Bitte unterschreibe nachträglich innerhalb der nächsten 24 Stunden, da wir dein Kommentar sonsten löschen müssen ^^ 17:55, 6. Dez. 2012 (UTC) WOW ~v~ 217.251.110.247 16:57, 6. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Süper! 18:52, 6. Dez. 2012 (UTC) 14:43, 7. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Sorry Tini, aber Speckle ist getupft oder gesprenkelt D: 18:45, 11. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Ranke- Einzelläufer Datei:Ranke.by.Gewitter.png So... Anmerkung: Mangaversion kommt noch! 13:03, 8. Dez. 2012 (UTC) 15:06, 12. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Rushtail Datei:Rushtail.byLeo.png Jaa... Was es doch für Unfälle gibt :| ~ 13:38, 8. Dez. 2012 (UTC) sieht klasse aus 14:03, 8. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Eulenpfote Datei:Eulenpfote.byWaschmittel.png - 15:23, 8. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Also mir fällt jetzt nichts negatives auf... :3 17:14, 8. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Sieht toll aus 19:11, 8. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Sry aber ich finde ihn noch etwas zu dunkel für hellbraun ^^ 18:53, 11. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Echo Datei:Echo.byLeo.png So :/ naja :/ sie wird mit tiefgrünen Augen beschrieben, sind sie auf dem Bild zwar nicht, hab ich aber mal gemacht, kann aber noch ändern. das dunkle und helle an den Ohren hab ich mal vom Bild übernommen, kann aber auch weg, wenn es nicht passt :/ ~ 12:42, 9. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Also Leo *_* Viel epischer als meine Echo , sind alle deine Bilder zwar alle mal aber trotzdem *_* Epic *_* ~ 13:19, 9. Dez. 2012 (UTC) 11:14, 10. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Wow *-* ''Dämmer''Embrace your dreams, if you want to be a hero 10:28, 12. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Fuchsbart Datei:Fuchsbart.byWaschmittel.png - 17:38, 11. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Tupfenschweif Datei:Dapplepaw.byWaschmittel.png 05:20, 12. Dez. 2012 (UTC) 15:00, 12. Dez. 2012 (UTC)